Moon Sua
by qoqoSenzei
Summary: smua yg ada di cerita hanya I M A J I N A S I,,,, :p so jangan dimasukin ke hati,,,, just for fun... :) :D


_**Hanya ngarang plus imajinasi saja...**_

 **Sua**

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi canggung pd nya, pdhl waktu 6 bln kemarin masih biasa2 saja. Do Sean Jhi begitu baik dan menawan dimataku. Dia bs cantik dan tampan sekaligus dalam satu waktu, :v

tapi sekarang sh dia mempunyai rambut coklat sebahu yg dbiarkan berantakan, sungguh sexy. Soalnya kulitnya putih, pucat sh lebih tepatnya, seperti orang sakit yg tdk pernah terkena cahaya matahari. Aku saja kalah darinya. Kedua matanya hijau terang, tapi dy selalu menutupinya dg soft lense, atau kacamata. mungkin karna ini negara timur jd dy tak ingin terlalu mencolok. Tp jujur saja, dy sngat mencolok. Wajahnya sempurna, tinggi badannya juga, entah kenapa dy menyembunyikan nya. Alias tak ingin mengumbar apa yg dia punya. Aku kagum pd nya.

Aku pun sedikit terkejut pd saat Sajangnim bilang klo aku dan One akan menjadi duo dg mentor Senji. Mataku melotot dan tak tahu hrs berkata apa. Begitu juga dg One oppa. O iya aku Moon Sua, 17 tahun. Dan sekarang aku sedang melangsungkan promo album debut kami. Bisa dibilang sangat mulus, lagu single pertama d buat spesial oleh Senji selama 7 hari 7 malam. Dan hasilnya luar biasa. Senji memang ajaib, apa saja yg ia lakukan selalu tidak biasa. Setara dg GD oppa. Tapi Senji lebih hebat, dy terkenal tdk hanya d Korea tp d dunia dia baru 3 th bekerja paga YG. Dy membintangi film Hollywood, dan membuat album global yg sangat diminati. Dan sekarang kami kecipratan hasilnya. Lagu single pertama akan d buat English version nya.

Sekarang kami berada di studio YG di Amerika. Bersama Senji dan kru, serta produser Amerika. Aku sendiri sedang diajari Senji untuk bs berbahasa Inggris. One oppa juga tentunya. Saat ini hari pertama kerja d Amerika telah usai. Aku dan kru menuju hotel untuk beristirahat.

" take a rest well.." kt Senji pd semua kru...

"okay okay,,," sahut One oppa, aku hnya tertawa

"aksenmu berlebihan,,," ejekku langsung masuk ke kamar.

"capek?" kata Senji duduk d ranjang empuk nya. Dan aku hnya melihat satu tempat tidur disana, tapi cukup lebar untuk 2 orang. Mengapa jantung berdebar. Aneh skali..

"hmm lumayan,,," ujarku sambil melempar senyum anehku pdnya.

"klo begitu tidur lah,," ktnya lagi smbil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur nya. Dan melihat senyumannya seketika aku menaruh tasku d lantai dan merebahkan tubuhku d samping ia duduk. Senji tdk pernah terlihat kesal atau mengeluh saat me mentori ku dan One oppa.

Saat mataku mulai terpejam, aku merasakan ada tangan lembut yg membelai rambutku. Mataku terbuka dan melihat senji yg terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merinding tak tahu kenapa.

"hehe, maaf apa tdk nyaman?" tanyanya sambil masih menaruh tangannya diatas kepalaku.

"tidak apa unnie,, " lalu ia melanjutkan membelai rambut ku. Aku bs merasakan kelembutan kasih sayangnya, aku nyaman berada di sisinya.

Ketika ia hendak beranjak, entah dorongan apa yg membuatku menahannya. Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya, ia hanya sedikit terkejut, tdk bergerak. Aku msh tetap menutup mataku. Dan aku merasakan ia mendekat kearahku. Melepas genggamanku dg lembut lalu aku tak mendengar langkah kaki nya. Rasa kecewa d hatiku seketika runtuh saat merasakan kelembutan menyerang pipi ku. Senji mengecup pipi ku, bibirnya terasa sprti marsmallow. Lembut dan membuatku mengernyitkan dahi,, entah apa dy memperrhatikan ekspresiku atau tdk. Aku tdk bs mengendalikan emosi ku. Aku bahagia sekali. Kenapa senji tdk pernah salah dalam melakukan suatu hal, bahkan dy pun tahu apa yg aku inginkan skrg.

"sua,,, aku kerja sebentar ya,, hihihi..." bisiknya d telingaku. Ahh aku tdk tahan dg kondisi ini. Aku membuka mata dan meerengkuh lehernya, mencium bibirnya dg penuh gairah. Senji tdk menolaknya, aku mengecup bibir bawh nya yg sangat lembut dan tipis itu. Setan apa yg merasukiku, aku sadar kalau Senji itu perempuan , tapiii...

aku melepas ciumanku, tdk berani menatapnya. Aku hanya melihat bibirnya yg masih terlihat basah. Aku segera mengusapnya dg ujung jariku. Ia menghentikan tanganku dan aku merasakan ciumannya d jemariku. Aku beranikan untuk menatapnya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata..

"kita pacaran saja..."

aku hanya melotot tak percaya dg apa yg aku dengar.

"kenapa? tdk mau ya?" dalam hatiku berkata,, _mau sih,, tapi begitu entengkah dy mengajakku berpacaran?_

"hmm..?" ia menunggu jawabanku. Aku memutar2 bola mataku nggak tahu harus bilang apa.

" hey,,, lihat kesini..." senji meraih daguku dg lembut sambil tersenyum.

" kenapa?" hanya itu yg bs kukatakan, tapi bukannya aku yg menciumnya duluan kan,, aduh begonya..

"hmm,, bknnya kau menyukaiku? kenapa kau menciumku?" omaigad ia pembaca pikirankah?

"ehh akuu ituu,, ehmmm..."

"hahahhaa aku hanya bercanda, tdk perlu grogi begitu,, kau bs menciumku lagi kapan2 kalau sedang stress,, maaf baby Sua,, hhehe.,"itu mengagetkanku.

" _bercanda? dia kira aku hanya spontan menciumnya?"_

Mukaku memerah seketika, aku pikir dy juga menyukaiku. Aku pun lupa kalau dy pernah tinggal di New York yg pastinya ia pernah berciuman sblmnya. Aku melihat dy beranjak dariku dan menuju meja, membuka laptop nya. Tapi ini ciuman pertamaku. Aku tdk berani mendekatinya lagi dan mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku sangat menyukainya.


End file.
